


Waking Aubrey

by Psy456



Series: I'm Just a Fic Tease [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Staubrey Fic Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: A small Fic Tease where Aubrey visits and stays with the girls for their final Thanksgiving in the Bella house and causes a certain (tall) brunette a wee bit of confusion. Takes place during my as yet unwritten PP2 story, “About Damn Time” aka “Rise of Staubrey”.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: I'm Just a Fic Tease [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115946
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Waking Aubrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aserenitatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/gifts).



> For Kate. Even though I’m a little early for the day of your birth, I’m 84 years past due on my Staubrey origin story. In an attempt to appease you, I give this likely unsatisfactory fic tease of a single scene as a poor attempt at an offering.

Stacie carefully carried the giant brimming mug of coffee up the attic stairs, deliberately stepping on the one that creaked; it was something she usually avoided purely because scaring the shit out of Beca by materializing behind her was one of her favorite past times. But when she reached the top of the stairs, the figure was still asleep, half on her stomach at the edge of the bed, one hand drawn up to rest under her cheek. Stacie set the coffee down on the small table in the center of the only open floor space and made her way to the bed where she knelt and gently moved a blond lock of hair that was draped over Aubrey’s nose.

It was weird. This was a wake up process she had done a million times with Beca or Chloe over the past two years, but she found she was nervous. She told herself that it was because she didn’t know if Aubrey would be mad, which was true, but it was because she really was trying to do everything in her power to not make Aubrey uncomfortable this trip. It was the longest that Aubrey had spent at the house in over a year and they’d never been alone in it like they were this morning.

Not anything was going to happen. They’d had their moment years ago and Aubrey had made her stance clear, no matter what Beca and Chloe sometimes let slip when they were in a drunk Bella pile in this very bed. It was a declaration that Stacie had been more than fine with for almost a year and a half. But recently she’d felt something inside her changing, a wistful feeling that twisted through her when she’d find Chloe at the center table in the kitchen talking to Aubrey over Skype. She was doing her damnedest to ignore it but now Aubrey was here in the house for a week and Stacie was nervous for the first time in her life.

Realizing that she’d been staring at Aubrey, taking in the edges softened in sleep, Stacie forced herself back to the task at hand. If Aubrey woke up and caught her leering like a creeper, Stacie would never forgive herself.

“Aubrey.” She waited but all Aubrey did was purse her lips for a second before they went lax again and Stacie decided it was the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. (It edged out a sleepy Beca blindly grabbing the finger Stacie had been using to bop the end of her nose and cuddling it to her chest.) She used her tried and true method and gently ran her finger from between Aubrey’s eyes and down along the tip of her nose. “Aubrey.”

“Mfph.” Aubrey’s lips pursed again and she wrinkled her nose, making Stacie almost coo at how fucking cute she was.

Stacie hated to wake her for a variety of reasons, but she was under strict orders from Chloe on when it was to be done. She leaned closer, like she was afraid of being overheard. “Bree.” She ran her finger down Aubrey’s nose again, lightly tapping the end of it like she would a stubborn Beca. It was a nickname she used sparingly even in her own mind, bringing up memories of her dorm room and a single night behind closed doors. Without thinking she let her fingertips graze Aubrey’s cheek and cup it gently, something she could never do while Aubrey was awake and definitely shouldn’t be doing while she was asleep. Even as she went to pull her hand away, Aubrey’s hand slid from under her to cup the back of Stacie’s neck and tug gently. Startled into freezing she jerked her eyes up and found sleepy green ones smiling at her.

Too shocked to stop it as Aubrey pulled her down into a soft kiss.

Just like she had that morning after, before they were once again Captain and Bella. Soft lips, warm breath against her face from an even softer sigh as Aubrey pressed close. In the back of her mind Stacie realized she had been chasing kisses like this since then – in a general sense as she rarely had a ‘morning after’ anymore - but no one had ever made her feel like Aubrey had.

Like she was making Stacie feel right now.

Too overcome with feelings she thought didn’t exist to stop herself from closing her eyes and returning it for several long heartbeats before guilt slammed into her.

Trying not to jerk herself violently out of temptation range – the sudden urge to slip between sheets warmed by Aubrey’s body almost too strong to ignore – eased herself back to find Aubrey’s eyes were closed again and her breathing on the way to evening out. She was thankful she had a moment to pull herself together even as she berated herself for her kneejerk acceptance of the kiss. She knew it wasn’t something Aubrey would’ve done if she was awake. Hell, she didn’t even know if Aubrey really knew it was Stacie she was kissing.

What it would mean for either of them if she had.

Or what it would mean to Stacie if Aubrey thought she was someone else.

She sat back on her heels, trying to calm herself before she reached out to gently shake Aubrey’s shoulder. Arm’s length was better. Arm’s length would let her pretend until she was in her room and could sort out the maelstrom of her thoughts.

“Aubrey. You’re late for practice.” If she’d known the reaction she’d get, Stacie probably wouldn’t have picked that particular phrase. But it worked.

Aubrey’s eyes shot open and she flung the blankets back. Her feet were already swinging for the side of the bed and Stacie had to scramble to avoid them. She awkwardly crab-walked backward until she could get her legs out from under her but they still tangled together and she fell with a thump to her ass. Aubrey halted, wobbling at the suddenness of her get up and go becoming a hard stop, and looked down in confusion.

“Stacie?” She blinked as if Stacie would vanish. “Why are you in my room?” Stacie started to laugh and let herself fall back to the floor, needing the outlet for a variety of reasons. Aubrey looked around the room, the confusion still lingering. “This isn’t my room.”

“Nope.” Stacie crossed her hands on her stomach. “I’m sorry.”

Aubrey sat back down on the bed heavily, blinking at her. “For?” She shook her head. “What’s going on?”

“I’m an asshole.” Stacie sat up and crossed her legs. “I tried waking you up and when it didn’t work, I told you that you were late for practice and you practically kicked me in the face getting out of bed.” She looked up under lowered lashes and eyed Aubrey, wondering if she remembered that first attempt or not. And if Stacie should tell her if she didn’t.

“Oh.” Aubrey blinked at her then yawned. “Yeah, that’d do it.” She stretched and Stacie averted her eyes, not trusting herself with an Aubrey clad in an old Barden shirt and a pair of shorts. There was a lot of leg on display and the memory of them wrapped around her back was too close to the surface. “Holy shit!”

Stacie winced, sure that Aubrey had remembered the kiss. “Look, before you say anything…”

“I overslept!” Aubrey said it indignantly, her eyes locked on the clock beside the bed that said it was 9:30. “I never oversleep! The alarm is usually a ‘just in case’ factor. I’m always awake by 7.”

Stacie let out a breath and hoped Aubrey didn’t hear it. “That’s Chloe’s fault.” Aubrey looked at her, one brow high and Stacie grinned at the indignant familiarity of it. “She turned off your alarm when she got up for her early class and gave me strict instructions to wake you now if you weren’t up sooner.” She held up one hand as Aubrey gave out a grunt of annoyance. “She said you never get to sleep in as a fancy Director at the lodge, cause someone’s always needing something from you. And you’re on vacation and going to start it right.” She hesitated, her lips pursing. “And since you did sleep until now, I’m going to say she’s not wrong. You needed the extra rest - especially since we were all up semi late last night.”

Aubrey sighed, shoulders that had been ramrod straight relaxing. “She’s right. You’re both right.” Her lips twisted in a way that reminded Stacie of Chloe. “I hate it when that happens.”

“When people other than you are right?” Stacie felt on more solid ground with the teasing. It was familiar. Safe.

“Yes.” Aubrey said crisply then grinned. “Especially you two. The only way it’d be worse is if Beca was right too.”

Stacie rolled over and pushed herself to her feet. “Then you’re going to love this.” She took the coffee from the table and handed it to Aubrey. “Beca told me that if we’re going to let you sleep late, I need to bribe you with coffee so you don’t make us do cardio over the holiday.”

Aubrey laughed and carefully took the mug in her hands. “I hate how well you all know me.” She took a sip and her eyes closed in bliss. “Okay, no I don’t.” She opened one eye. “You got my blend, didn’t you?”

Stacie pulled out one of the two chairs at the table and sat down. “Beca did.” Distance.

“Chloe tell you how much cream and sugar?” Aubrey let her eye close again as she took another cautious drink.

“She didn’t have to,” Stacie shrugged. “I remembered.”

“You did?” Aubrey didn’t look up and Stacie tried not to wonder if that meant something.

“Sure. It’s how I take mine.”

“Oh.” Aubrey said again, this time sheepishly. “I forgot, I guess.”

“You’ve been running an entire lodge,” Stacie laughed. “You’ve got a lot of things crowding your brain.”

“I’ll say,” Aubrey muttered behind her cup before looking back over and smiling. “Thanks. For the coffee and letting me sleep in.”

“You’re welcome, Bree.” Stacie bit her lip much too late to stop the nickname from coming out. “They’ll both be back before lunch and the others later in the afternoon. Chloe thought we could all drive into town tonight for dinner instead of cooking, since we’ll be making so much on Thanksgiving.”

“That sounds great.” Aubrey set the mug down on the bedside table. “I hope I’m not keeping you from anything just to let me sleep in.”

“Nah.” Stacie shook her head. “I’m done with classes till after the holiday. Thought I’d keep you company.”

“Oh.” Aubrey said a third time and this one had the least inflection of them all and worried Stacie the most. Then Aubrey smiled and Stacie’s mind settled before it could race down a path that would lead her to thinking Aubrey would rather die than be alone with her. “Just like old times.”

If Stacie’s chuckle held more relief than amusement, Aubrey didn’t react. “Except this time I won’t have books spread across the counter while you make amazing pasta sauce from scratch.” She paused, considering. “I don’t suppose you’d give me the recipe for that?”

Aubrey sniffed. “Posens do not reveal their family secrets to just anyone, you know.” She lifted one brow as she narrowed her eyes. “Are you worthy of that trust? Many have tried. **All** have failed.” She was clearly trying not to smile and it was infectious.

Feeling giddy, Stacie lifted her hands. “I mean, _I_ think so.” Aubrey hummed thoughtfully as she stood up and stretched again, her shirt riding up slightly on her stomach before Stacie could look away. Though, to be fair, it had been directly in her line of sight and surely she couldn’t be blamed if she made a comment about Aubrey’s tan, right? She cleared her throat and sighed dramatically. “Okay fine. I’ll settle for you making some before you leave so I can freeze the leftovers.”

Aubrey laughed. “That’s a deal, at least.” She turned toward the suitcase that was sitting on top of the dresser against the back wall to pull out neatly folded clothes. “I’ll _think_ about the other.”

“I can live with that.” Stacie stood up and moved toward the stairs. “I’ll figure out your weaknesses later and bribe you with them.”

“Good luck,” Aubrey called after her. “I’ll come find you after my shower; you can tell me how things are going with the rest of the girls.” She looked over her shoulder when Stacie stopped at the top of the stairs to look at her. “Chloe and Beca have kept me updated, of course, but Chloe’s only a few steps away from a freak out and Beca…” She frowned, looking for the right word. “Beca’s distracted. It’s weird. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“You don’t think there’s anything wrong between them, do you?” Stacie knew her best friends were fine as a couple, but Aubrey also wasn’t wrong. There was definitely something else going on in the DJ’s head that Stacie hadn’t been able to figure out.

“No.” Aubrey said it immediately and with as much confidence as Stacie had in the fact. “But there’s…”

“Something.” Stacie finished for her. “Alright, I’ll be downstairs. No rush.” Aubrey smiled at her then turned back to the suitcase as Stacie made her way down the stairs.

For the moment, she had decided not to tell Aubrey about the kiss. Knowing her former Captain and one-time lover as she did, Aubrey was guaranteed to react with extreme embarrassment. It would likely make her uncomfortable in Stacie’s presence if she didn’t outright leave - and that was if she didn’t hold Stacie responsible for it. Stacie knew she’d confess what had happened at some point, it was the right thing to do.

But maybe not until she had worked through it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Likely to go through some changes when it's put into the story, but I hope you like it. It sort of popped into my head when Maus talked about hers and then was written 2 hours later.


End file.
